Pokemon Unhinged
by JynxedOne
Summary: Best friends Seth and Jade get caught up in a war between two opposing sides. One that wished to keep peace, and one willing to use any means to achieve their goal of unleashing an ancient power. Very generic summery, sorry about that.
1. Beginning Again

**AN: First time writing anything Pokemon related.** **Hope it's alright.**

Professor Tearra asked me to stop by his lab today. Wonder what he could want. It's been quite a while since he's asked me to come by. I see him around town all the time, but I haven't been to his lab since the day I returned from my journey four years ago. Seems like just yesterday.

When I was fourteen I got my first Pokemon, Cyndaquil, who I named Quill, and started off to collect all eight badges in my home, the Senrak region, so I could enter the Pokemon League. I made it all the way to the final round. There I faced my best friend, and rival, Jade. Though we had a hard fought battle, in the end, he came out the champion. Since then, I decided to stay home with my family. As much as I'd love to travel the world with my Pokemon, I wanted to make sure to spend as much time with my family as I could.

Sageburrow. An average sized town stationed by the Lucent Canal. Beautiful lush scenery surrounded the town. Including an enormous tree, known as the Tree Of Life. It always smelled of springtime in Sageburrow. The beautiful aromas of blooming flowers filled the air year round.

"Quill, come on. We're going to see Professor Tearra." Quill, ecstatic to see the Professor, ran out the door before Seth and started down the street to his lab. "Jeez you beast". Seth ran to the mirror by his front door to make sure he looked alright. His long light brown hair was a mess. He grabbed his favorite white and black striped hat, and a flannel over shirt of matching colors before chasing after his Pokemon.

Before they went to the Professor's lab, Seth wanted to stop by the Tree Of Life. There's flowers blooming around it that his mother loves. Picking a few to surprise her with wouldn't be a bad idea. Plus, it's right on the way to the Professor lab.

The Tree was truly an amazing sight. No matter how many times you would see it, it still never got old. The town's canal completely surrounded it. Seeing the huge boats that passed by be dwarfed in size by the tree was always an amazing sight. It was a big attraction for tourists. It skimmed just over 400 feet and was home to countless animals and Pokemon alike.

"Quill, you mind getting a few flowers for mom?" Quill Nodded his head at Seth's request and put it's nose to the ground and began sniffing for flowers to pick. The ground around the tree was swarming with different flowers. Quill came across one with a tiny Flabébé sitting on it. It jumped on his head and playful 'tagged' him and then floated off. Quill excitedly chased after the little Pokemon.

"All the legends about this Tree. Wonder if any of them are really true." A few feet away, Seth heard Quill growling. He turned to him and saw his Pokemon shaking, with a dangerous look in his face. "Quill, what's the matter?" a worried Seth asked. Quill was usually a very docile Pokemon. What could stir him up so bad? It was then that Seth noticed a man standing near his friend, admiring the tree, as he was. Seth could see long, silk like white hair draiping down from the man's hat. He didn't look to be much older then Seth himself, maybe by three or four years, and was even wearing a similar red flannel shirt. Why would this man make Quill so upset all of a sudden, Seth thought as Quill continued growling.

"Quill! Stop it!" Seth yelled. He hasn't had to yell at Quill since he first evolved years ago. As is the case when a powerful Pokemon evolves, sometimes it acts out, refuses to listen to it's trainer anymore. It didn't last very long, though. This was completely out of character for him.

"Don't be upset at your Typhlosion." the man spoke in a soft voice. He turned to Seth, seemingly measuring him as a trainer. "Your Typhlosion, Quill, was it? Does he enjoy to battle"?

"He does. Why do you ask?" he asked, puzzled by the question. The man slowly, hesitantly, reached for something on his belt. Only to stop and turn back at the tree.

"No reason. He's a powerful Pokemon. Even at a glance it's obvious you've trained him with a lot of love."

"Would you like to battle?" Quill was going nuts at the mention of battle, snorting loudly and igniting the flames around it's neck, scaring some of the nearby Pokemon. The man, for a moment, let out a small smirk.

"I'm afraid, I don't battle much anymore. Those days are long behind me. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name? Seth. And yours?"

"Seth." Then man started to walk away, but stopped and reached into his pocket. He turned and threw something towards Seth.

"What. What is this?" Seth asked, pondering the small colorful stone that now laid in his hands. He noticed that the man was wearing a ring with a similar item in it.

"It's a rare stone. It helps evolve certain species of Pokemon. I'm sure you'll figure out how to use it." With that, the man walked away. "Use it well, Seth." He looked down at the stone. Then to Quill, who calmed down a bit as the man walked away. Petting his friend, he placed the stone in his pocket and continued off to the Professor's lab.

The Professor's lab sat atop a small hill. Beside it was a small pound where Seth could see several baby Mudkip playing in the water. This was the place Seth's journey started. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was very nervous to go in. His hand waited inches from the door. Then it burst open. Taking him by surprise, and causing him to let out a loud "Yelping" sound.

"Seth, Long time no see!" The Professor grabbed and shook Seth. Quill quickly joined in on the hug. Quill was bred and raised by the Professor years ago and always loved getting to see him.

Professor Tearra was a slender man, standing about 5 foot 10. He became a Professor before the age of thirty. A great feet in the Pokemon world. His cracked, dirty glasses laid atop his short black hair, and he was covered in dirt and grime while panting fairly hard. He was a mess.

"Good morning Professor. Is everything okay? You haven't asked me to come by in a long time."

"Everything is great. I've actually called you here at the request of Jade."

"Jade? I haven't talked to him in some time." The Professor gestured Seth to come into the lab. They walked over to a table that was completely covered in papers and tubes of various liquids. Seth feared what may be in them, knowing the Professor's reputation for conducting odd experiments. Tearra quickly made room for them both and grabbed some tea for them to drink from the adjacent room. After taking a rather large swish from his cup, the Professor began explaining why he had called Seth over.

"It's amazing how long it's been, isn't it?" The Professor asked, taking a small sip from his almost empty cup. "What was it, three years ago, you and Jade faced off in the Pokemon League? I can't explain to you how proud it was for me to see you two there. After that, he went off to other regions. You know he recently became the Johto region champion?"

"Hmph." Seth wasn't surprised.

"I was surprised to get a call from him. He's on his way home and wanted me to ask you to meet up with him. I think he's going to try and get you to come along on some trip with him." The Professor noticed a bummed out look on Seth's face "Why do you look so upset?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sometimes I get a little envious of him is all. He's been out exploring the world. Now he's a two time Champion. Just wonder if maybe I should have gone out too, after he beat me at the league, instead of staying here."

"You wanted to spend time with your family. You didn't make a wrong choice Seth."

"Yeah. That's what I keep telling myself too."

"Anyways!" The Professor yelled, now standing over Seth. "He said his train will arrive in Aelcliff City later tonight. You should go. If nothing else, it'll be good for you two to see each other after so long."

After leaving the Professor's lab, Seth went and laid in the grass fields just outside Sageburrow, watching Quill chase something. It looked like it was another Flabébé. Reaching into his pocket, Seth took out the stone that man gave him and examined it. When hit by the sun, it shined brilliantly. He meant to ask the Professor about it. He'll be sure to when he get's back from Aelcliff City. It was the neighboring city, not much of a walk. He went shopping there a lot. It was home to the largest shopping center in the region.

"Pftt" something landed on Seth's mouth. It was the little Flabébé Quill had been chasing after. Quill seemed exhausted and plopped down besides Seth in the grass. Seth reached into his bag and pulled off a small bit of some Pokemon snacks he had. Flabébé seemed to love it and started dancing on Seth's chest. "You're adorable". He patted the Pokemon on the head. "Alright Quill, we should get going if we're going to meet up with Jade. The two lazily got off the grass and headed down to Aelcliff City.

As they started off, Flabébé hopped onto Seth's shoulder, seemingly wanting to join them. Seth gladly accepted the Pokemon's company and gave it another small bite of a treat, and threw the rest over to Quill. The road to Aelcliff City ran right alongside the Lucent Canal. It was the only way it could import all the goods it needed from other regions as quick as it needed to. Though with no boats traveling across it, Seth could see the shadows of Pokemon swimming and playing.

Once Seth, Quill, and Flabébé arrived at Aelcliff, Seth decided to wait for the train at the coffee shop right next door to it.

"Sorry bud, can't let you in here." Seth said to a now pouting Quill. He returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball and headed in. The shop was called Blind Book Coffee shop, a name Seth never understood. He had a friend who was a waitress there. Taking a seat in his usual booth he watched as Flabébé danced around on the table. "If you're going to be hanging with us from now on you're going to need a name. What should it be"? He tapped his cheek trying to think.

"Seth?" Seth heard the excited cry and turned to see it's source. He was happy to see the familiar sight of his blue haired friend standing besides him.

"Hey Babs. Been a while. How are you?" She took the seat opposite him. Babs was holding an apron, suggesting she just got off work.

"I'm doing great. Just got a raise!" She yelled excitedly, causing a few others to look over to her and Seth. "How have you been? Come out to shop again?"

"No. I'm actually meeting my friend Jade in a little bit."

"Jade? The guy who beat you for the championship?" Babs noticed the death stare Seth was giving her at the mention of his loss. "Oops. Didn't mean...so it's been a while since you've seen him right?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

"A few years, yeah. I just found out he became champion over in the Johto region."

"That's amazing! You must be proud of," Babs stopped mid sentence, noticing the little dancing Pokemon for the first time. "Oh my god, it's so cute!"

"Isn't she? She hopped on my shoulder on the way here. Trying to figure out what to call her. I've never been good with names though." Seth listed off a bunch of awful names. All of which Flabébé clearly didn't like.

"Oh, how about Navi?" Flabébé seemed to like that name and started jumping up and down. "She likes it"!

"Well then, Navi it is." Seth and Babs drank some coffee and caught up a bit before she had to head home. It was around the time Jade's train was supposed to be coming in so Seth decided to wait over at the station for him.

The train station was very crowded. People getting on and off every few minutes, people sitting by the walls playing instruments. For all he knew, Jade could have gotten off already. There was no way to keep track of everybody. Seth jumped when a hand suddenly latched onto his shoulder. Gasping, he looked over to the boy standing next to him, smiling at his freak out.

"Calm down buddy, it's just me." Although it has been some years, the boy was immediately recognizable by his bright red hair. "Come on, let's go somewhere less crowded". The duo headed towards Aelcliff City's park. Sitting on a bench on the cool summer night, the two started catching up.

"Professor Tearra told me you became the Johto region champion? Pretty impressive."

"Thanks. It was crazy hard to do. Their previous champion Lance was a monster. Used Dragons. Luckily Feraligatr was able to bail me out at the last minute."

"He always seems to doesn't he?" Seth said with a hint of malice. During their battle for the championship it came down to Jade's Feraligatr and Quill. Feraligatr passed out right after he won the match, but he still got the victory, and Jade the title.

"So how's everything been here? How are your parents? Who's that cutie on your shoulder?"

"They're great. Dad sails back and forth between regions a lot. Mom still runs her Flower Shop. As for this girl. Her name is Navi. She joined us on the way here, actually."

"It's weird seeing a Pokemon from Kalos here. Wonder how they all got here."

"Flabébé have always been native to the Tree of Life. Maybe they started off here and made their way to Kalos. You ever been there? I have no idea what you've been up to the past few years."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I get so wrapped up in whatever I'm doing that I forget to keep in touch with anyone. Speaking of which, I should really tell my Dad that I'm back in town." The friends laughed and looked up at the star filled sky.

"How long are you in town for?" Seth asked, confident he already knew the answer.

"A few days. I've been going nonstop for so long, I really need to just sit down and breathe. Afterwords though, I'll be heading out again. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'll be going to," the boys were both taken back by a defining roar coming from the city. The roar was followed by an explosion. Navi, shaking and crying, jumped into Seth's bag. They were both watching in awe as one of the tallest buildings in the city caught fire and crumbled to the ground. Screams and panic of the citizens filled the air next. Without a look or word, both boys ran towards the city.


	2. The man of White

**I wanted to take a second and thank Farla for the advice on writing dialogue. Always knew I wrote it wrong, and having examples and advice on the topic was a huge help. Hope it's better this time around.**

There were so many people screaming, running for their lives. Sirens were blasting from all direction. Ambulances and Firetrucks speeding down every street. Seth had lost count of how many more explosions there were since the first. Everyone who was able was trying to escape the city and whatever was causing all of this destruction.

Debris was crashing onto the street from the crumbling buildings of the city. Some fell mere feet from Seth and Jade. The impact of which shattered the pavement of the street and threw the boys onto their backs. It took a few seconds, but Seth made it back to his feet and tried to shake off the dizziness he now had. He saw Jade was doing the same. Jade had sustained minor cuts on his arms and neck from the falling debris and subsequent fall. Seth tasted blood in his mouth. Though, he didn't care. His injuries were not the concern right now.

"Seth, up there. On the roofs." Jade yelled, pointing to a nearby building. Moving his gaze, Seth saw what his friend wanted him to see. Several figures moving quickly from building to building. He counted three. Though he could easily have miscounted on account of his dizzy state and the figures dark appearance blending in with the surroundings.

Without warning, something shot by at a blinding speed, nearly knocking the boys back onto the ground. It didn't even take a full second for whatever it was to collided with the wall of a building on the other side of the street. The wall completely shattered, and buried whatever hit it. Jade started towards the wreckage, only to be stopped moments later by another object blazing by. Then another, and another. A total of four objects flew by them, crashing into nearby buildings. They were both scared to move. If one of those things came at them, there's no way they'd be able to avoid them. However, another defining roar, identical to the first, got both boys moving quickly. They knew running towards the source of the roar was an awful idea, but neither one of them could help themselves.

They turned a corner to see firetrucks and firefighters doing everything they could to put out some of the raging fire burning their city, and try to rescue trapped civilians. The source of the roar clearly came from this direction, so Seth and Jade began making their way down the road. A high pitched scream caught the attention of everyone on the street. It continued on for a couple of seconds, getting closer and closer. Until something smashed it's way though the firetrucks sitting in the road. It hit with a force great enough to tip one truck completely over, and send another onto it's side. The creature stood where the trucks once were. It was on all four legs and was the size of a car. It was to dark to see anything specific. The firemen and women were all cornered along with at least half a dozen civilians who were trapped under debris. The creature quickly started towards them. In an instant, both Seth and Jade reached onto their belts and called out to their Pokemon.

"Quill!"

"Chomper!" They yelled in unison, calling their partners.

In a flash of red light, Seth's Typhlosion, Quill, and Jade's Feraligatr, Chomper, appeared. Neither Pokemon needed to wait for the call of their trainer. They both shot at the creature, who saw the two making their way towards it. It immediately changed it's course and began charging them. Quill ignited the flames around it's neck and fired off a flurry of fireballs that lit up the darkened street. The attack didn't seem to have much of an effect of the beast, but Chomper was able to use that momentary distraction to get out of the creatures field of vision and blindside it from it's side. That took it by complete surprise, and as it now focused on Chomper, Quill made his presence known by letting loose a stream of searing hot flames directly into the beast's eyes, allowing Chomper to clamp it's massive jaws onto it's neck.

The boys had every ounce of faith in their Pokemon and knew they would be able to hold their own without guidance while they helped the trapped civilians. With the help of the firemen and women everyone was able to be removed from the debris and told the safest rout to evacuate.

"Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" Jade asked.

"No son. Nobody knows."

"One second everything is fine, then the next. There's a loud roar and a building collapsed. Now these things are showing up all around town, destroying everything. We're not even sure if they're Pokemon." Quill was tossed into the debris near the boys and the firefighters.

"Quill! Are you alright?" he called out to his Pokemon. Quill shook off the rubble, and with a mighty cry charged back into the fight.

Chomper and Quill managed to at least slow down the creature, but it was impossible to tell if they were doing any real damage. Chompers bite on it's neck didn't seem to bother it in the least, nor did Quills flame attack to it's eyes. It charge the pair. They simultaneously fire streams of water and fire, but the beast continued through, ramming both Pokemon. Effectively knocking them out. Now nothing stood between it and them. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. As if that wasn't enough, another roar, much deeper then the last, beat against the eardrums of all in the area. The roar caused visible distress in the creature. Seth looked at the ground, noticing large pieces of rubble shaking, as if something was coming. Something big.

Moments later the ground itself began to shake. A second roar followed, it was close, and getting closer. Then, in the blink of an eye, something huge. Much bigger then the beast they've been fighting, came into sight and rammed it's body into the beast, sending it clear across the road. It let out a high pitched cry. It was hurt. Bad.

"What...what is that? A Pokemon? It looks like a dinosaur".

"That's a Tyrantrum." Jade replied. "It's a Pokemon that was resurrected from fossils. I've never actually seen one, but I know they're not usually this big." The Tyrantrum let out a blood curdling roar before grabbing the beast with it's monstrously powerful jaws, and shaking it around like it was a toy. With one last motion, it tossed it to the ground and crushed it with it's foot. It so easily defeated the creature when both Quill and Chomper couldn't. The firefighters used this moment to escape, while Seth and Jade stood in awe of this Pokemon that had just saved them. This didn't last long however, as unbeknownst to them, they were surrounded.

Three figures were quickly closing in on Seth and Jade. One from the left, one from the right, and one from behind. By the time either of them noticed, it was to late to react. Jade saw some sort of a claw coming down at him. With eyes closed, all he heard was what sounded like metal blades hitting each other. Opening his eyes he saw a man standing in-between the three figures and himself. The man moved swiftly and used whatever weapon he held to cut one of them several times before kicking it in it's head, causing it to collapse. This was followed by Tyrantrum's massive tail dropping, and crushing a second one. It then grabbed the final remaining creature in it's mouth, chewed, and spit it out before finally stomping it as it did the previous creature. The boys could not believe what they just saw. It wasn't until after this all that Seth noticed, he'd seen this man before.

"You," he said. "You're the man I saw at the Tree of Life." Indeed this was the white haired man Seth had run into this morning. But why was he here? What was happening to the city? What were these things? So many questions ran through his mind. He needed answers, and had a feeling this was the man who may be able to give them to him.


End file.
